Alles wendet sich
by jojo61
Summary: Weitere quälende Momente im Leben Mr. Darcys, bis es zu der entscheidenden Begegnung im Morgengrauen kommt.... wie von mir gewohnt, werden mehr und mehr die Lücken in der Neuverfilmung geschlossen und die sich bietenden Möglichkeiten präsentieren sich hie


**Alles wendet sich …**

Wie viele Tage waren vergangen, seit er Anfang August so in Eile Abschied von Elizabeth Bennet genommen hatte? Fitzwilliam Darcy wusste es nicht genau. Er hatte es aufgegeben, zu zählen. Dies hatte er lange genug praktiziert, es hatte ihm stets nur Schmerz bereitet.

Und bei ihrem Besuch auf Pemberley hatte sich alles so gut und richtig angefühlt. Er war fast auf Wolken geschwebt, damals. Dann war der Brief mit dem unheilvollen Inhalt angekommen. Und von einer Sekunde auf die andere war nichts mehr schön, harmonisch, erfüllt von einem liebevollen Miteinander. Wickhams böse Handschrift hatte das glückliche Bild schlagartig zerstört.

Ja, er war dem flüchtigen Paar Wickham und Lydia unverzüglich nach London nachgereist. Er hatte sich an deren Fersen geheftet und war ihnen schließlich, glücklicher Fügungen sei Dank, auf die Schliche gekommen. Aber er hatte es insgeheim getan, nur getrieben von dem Gedanken, dass kein Makel auf Elizabeth und ihre Familie fallen dürfe. Außer den Gardiners und dem jungen Paar selbst wusste niemand etwas von seiner Intervention. Und er hatte sie alle verpflichtet, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Warum? Ja, es war nicht einmal einfach, sich diese Frage selbst zu beantworten.

Es schlugen oftmals dann zwei Herzen in seiner Brust. In einer Hinsicht wollte er, dass seine Fürsprache, sein Einmischen in diese Angelegenheit niemals bei weiteren Personen zur Sprache kommen würde. Er hatte die Unannehmlichkeiten für Elizabeth auf sich genommen, wollte aber keinen wohlgemeinten Dank, weder von ihr noch von ihrer Familie. Er wollte mehr, einiges mehr als Dank und das war sie anscheinend nicht bereit zu geben, also fand er sich eben damit ab. Andererseits, und das war die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er am liebsten sofort in die Flucht schlug, wann immer sie auftauchte, stellte er sich hin und wieder vor, wie ihm eben Elizabeth Bennet aus mehr als aus Dankbarkeit in die Arme sank. Nein, das war völlig absurd, dies würde nie geschehen! Er selbst hatte sich diesen Weg verbeten. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass alle Mitwisser sich an das gebotene Stillschweigen hielten.

Er hatte Miss Bennet damals in Lambton in einem Zustand der Verzweiflung zurück gelassen, er hatte sich an diesem Abend weder förmlich verabschiedet noch ihr Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Ende der Misere gemacht. Sie musste also annehmen, dass er sich für immer von ihr, ihren Problemen und ihren Verwandten zurückgezogen hatte.

Aber hatte sie nicht selbst das kleine, schmale Band, das sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt verbunden hatte, mit zerschnitten? Kein Mann von Anstand und Ehre würde sich – sollten Lydia und ihr Geliebter tatsächlich unauffindbar bleiben – mehr in die Nähe der Bennet-Familie begeben. So musste Elizabeth Bennet doch denken. Und das schloss ihn – Fitzwilliam Darcy – als Allerersten ein. Sie betrachtete sich, ihre Schwestern, Vater und Mutter nun als gesellschaftlich indiskutabel. Und sie nahm wohl an, dass er die Sache genauso betrachtete. Sie hatte damals im Gasthof in Lambton wortwörtlich gesagt: „Ich denke, es ist zu spät, Sir". Das war eine dezente Aufforderung an ihn, sich zurückzuziehen. Der Schnitt von ihrer Seite. Und er war gegangen, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Der Schnitt von seiner Seite.

Er seufzte. Dann blickte er auf die Tageszeitung auf seinem Schreibtisch. Dort fand er die Vermählungsanzeige von Wickham und Lydia. Er zog seine linke Augenbraue in leichter Resignation etwas nach oben und schob das Blatt ein Stück von sich. Inzwischen dürften die beiden Frischvermählten in Longbourn angekommen sein.

Er fragte sich, wie wohl der Empfang dort für das Brautpaar ausfallen würde. Er konnte es sich förmlich ausmalen. Wickham würde versuchen, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und sich wahrscheinlich, trotz aller Vorkommnisse, bei seiner Schwiegermutter erfolgreich einschmeicheln. Mr. Bennet würde nicht so leicht zu täuschen sein, schätzte Fitzwilliam Darcy. Ihn konnte man nicht blenden. Er durchschaute die Menschen wohl recht schnell. Lydia würde vermutlich den ganzen Tag nur über die Zeit in London, die Hochzeit, ihr Kleid, ihren Ring und – ach ja- ihren guten Wickham plappern. Sie war wohl noch sehr jung, was aber kaum zu ihrer Entschuldigung gereichte.

Elizabeth, so hoffte er, würde ihrem Vater nicht nachstehen und Wickham bestimmt die kalte Schulter zeigen. Oh ja, das hoffte er sehr sogar. Die Schwestern nahmen das Ereignis sicher ihren Charakterzügen entsprechend verschieden auf. Jane würde sehr ruhig und gelassen bleiben und sich von den Dingen nicht sonderlich beeindrucken lassen. Mary würde sicherlich eine Art Gleichgültigkeit ob der Hochzeit an den Tag legen. Und Kitty, nun sie stand Lydia schon immer sehr nahe, sie würde sich bestimmt ein wenig von der Aufregung im Haus mitreißen lassen. Aber vielleicht gelang es ihr ja auch, durch die Umstände der Heirat ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und Lydia zu legen. Er wünschte es Kitty jedenfalls.

Hin und wieder war Fitzwilliam Darcy bei den Gardiners zum Dinner eingeladen. Er wusste, dass auch dies eine Art war, Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber zu bezeugen, er wollte es nicht, aber weder Edward Gardiner noch seine Frau ließen da Einwände gelten. So lange er in London weilte, war er somit einige Male bei ihnen zu Gast. Nur sprachen sie an diesen Abenden nicht mehr über das Vorgefallene. Er hatte einmal deutlich gemacht, dass er keinerlei Aufhebens um die Angelegenheit mehr wünsche, und daran hielten sich die Gardiners auch. Die Abende waren stets sehr kurzweilig und für ihn eine liebenswerte Unterbrechung seiner täglichen Routine in London. Es war ihm allemal lieber, als abends im Club die unvermeidbaren Kartenspiele mit immer den gleichen Herren zu absolvieren oder alleine in der Oper zu sitzen. Bingley war nämlich mit seinen beiden Schwestern nicht in der Stadt, er hatte Caroline und Louisa (diese ohne ihren Gatten) zu einer kleinen Sommerfrische nach Bath begleitet. Und Cousin Montgomery Fitzwilliam trieb sich Gott weiß wo herum. Im Ausland, so hörte er munkeln.

So war es mittlerweile September geworden. Der Butler hatte gerade das Feuer in der Bibliothek entfacht, und Fitzwilliam Darcy überlegte im gleichen Augenblick, ob es nun nicht besser sei, die Herbsttage auf Pemberley zu verbringen, als plötzlich ein Luftzug durch den Raum wehte und ein Besucher vor ihm stand. „Charles", rief er erfreut „wie schön, dich zu sehen!" Charles Bingley reichte dem Butler seinen Mantel und Zylinder und ging auf seinen Freund zu. „Nun, mir geht es ganz genauso. Meiner Treu, es war recht anstrengend mit den beiden Damen in Bath, das kann ich dir sagen." Er lachte trocken. Dann nahm er das Glas mit Brandy, welches ihm von Fitzwilliam Darcy gereicht wurde. Er trank einen großen Schluck der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Dann sprach er weiter: „Was machst du eigentlich noch hier, wäre es nicht längst an der Zeit aufs Land zu fahren? Die Jagdsaison hat begonnen, nicht wahr?" Fitzwilliam Darcy nickte. „Ja, ich habe soeben gerade überlegt, wann ich nach Pemberley abreisen soll." „Pemberley, ach was", wehrte Charles Bingley mit einer Handbewegung ab „du hast genug Leute dort, die sich um alles kümmern. Deine Anwesenheit ist da sicher nicht vonnöten. Nein, ich wollte fragen, ob du mit mir nach Netherfield kommst, damit wir dort den Wildbestand regulieren, du weißt, ich habe in Hertfordshire keinen Jagdaufseher oder Verwalter, der mir solche Dinge abnehmen würde."

Fitzwilliam Darcy klammerte sich so fest an sein Glas, dass die Knöchel der Finger weiß hervortraten. Dass das Glas nicht in seiner Hand zersprang, grenzte an ein Wunder. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Charles, das geht nicht, ich habe meine Pflichten auf Pemberley schon zu lange vernachlässigt. Ich bin bereits seit vielen Wochen hier in London. Für mich wird es Zeit, nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Wirklich." Charles Bingley beugte sich ein wenig aus seinem Sessel vor zu ihm: „Komm schon, wir beide fahren alleine, ohne Caroline, ja?" Erneutes Kopfschütteln seines Gegenübers. „Fitzwilliam, ich muss auf alle Fälle dorthin und sei es nur, um den Haushalt aufzulösen, die Jagden noch ordnungsgemäß durchzuführen und eventuell einen neuen Pächter für das Anwesen zu finden. Ich verspreche, dass ich dich dann nicht mehr mit dem Thema Netherfield behelligen werde. Aber alleine ist das nicht zu schaffen, ich brauche dich dort!" Er sah seinen Freund flehentlich an.

Für einen kleinen Augenblick schloss Fitzwilliam Darcy gequält die Augen. Er wollte nicht nach Netherfield – aber gleichzeitig zog es ihn wie mit einem Magneten trotzdem dorthin. Es würde keinen Ausweg geben, er musste sich der Situation stellen. Besser jetzt als später. Also gut… er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Charles Bingley an, der ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen blickte. „Gut, überredet. Wann fahren wir?" Bingley gab ein breites Grinsen von sich und antwortete zufrieden: „Hmh, ich dachte übermorgen früh. Wäre es dir recht?" Diesmal nickte sein Gegenüber.

Die ganze Nacht über rebellierte sein Magen. Fitzwilliam Darcy hatte weder etwas Unrechtes gegessen, noch einen Brandy zu viel über den Durst getrunken. Er konnte sich kaum erinnern, dass ihm jemals (ja zugegeben, als er ein- oder zweimal völlig betrunken war, aber auch das war schon lange Zeit her) so speiübel gewesen war. Das würde eine schöne Fahrt geben am kommenden Tag. Doch instinktiv wusste er, was ihm diese elende Übelkeit bescherte: Der Gedanke, Elizabeth Bennet wieder nah zu sein, sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder zu sehen. Er fürchtete sich vor diesem Moment. Wie sollte er ihr gegenüber treten? Was sagen? Was tun? Wie sich verhalten? Wie würde er überhaupt empfangen werden? Oder war Charles womöglich gar nicht interessiert, den Bennets die Aufwartung zu machen? Dieser wusste nichts von den Umständen von Lydias Vermählung, obwohl er die Anzeige in der Zeitung gelesen hatte, denn sie hatten am Abend noch kurz darüber gesprochen. Als sich Fitzwilliam Darcy aber mit jeglichem Kommentar über Mr. und Mrs. Wickham zurückhielt, ging auch Bingley nicht mehr näher darauf ein.

Der Tag der Abreise war da. Ein blasser, in sich gekehrter Fitzwilliam Darcy stieg in die Chaise. Charles Bingley hingegen hatte überaus rosige Wangen. Es war keine Fahrt von sehr großer Dauer und daher hoffte man - zunächst durchaus berechtigt - am Abend das Ziel erreicht zu haben. Jedoch begann es bald zu regnen und die Straßen gerieten mehr und mehr in einen desolaten Zustand. Als man wirklich nur noch sehr langsam vorankam, entschied man sich am Nachmittag, in einem Gasthof Halt zu machen und die Reise erst am nächsten Tag fortzusetzen. Mit dieser Entscheidung schonte man Kutsche, Pferde, Personal und Fahrgäste.

Eine gute Mahlzeit und ein kräftiges Bier am nahen Kaminfeuer eingenommen verhalfen dazu, dass sich die Reisenden bald besser fühlten und auch nicht mehr fröstelten. Die Blässe von Fitzwilliam Darcy war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und machte einer etwas gesünderen Gesichtsfarbe Platz. Seine kornblumenblauen Augen glänzten nun im Feuerschein. Charles machte bereits Pläne, was an welchem Tag geschossen werden sollte, in erster Linie schienen seine Gedanken um Reb- und Blesshühner zu kreisen. Erst ganz zum Schluss, als man alle Jagdmöglichkeiten gedanklich durchgespielt hatte, richtete sich Charles Blick fragend auf seinen Begleiter: „Zuerst aber werden wir die Bennets aufsuchen. Es wird sich sicher herumsprechen, wahrscheinlich schneller als ein Lauffeuer, dass wir eingetroffen sind und es wäre sehr unhöflich, dort nicht zu erscheinen, nicht wahr?" Fitzwilliam Darcy befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zungenspitze bevor er die Frage fast gewaltsam herauspresste: „Und wann gedenkst du nach Longbourn zu gehen?" Ein indignierter Blick seines Gegenübers traf ihn. „Natürlich gleich morgen Mittag. Wir haben es nicht mehr weit, dürften also am späten Vormittag in Netherfield eintreffen. Sobald wir uns ein wenig eingerichtet haben, schlage ich vor." Sich innerlich windend stimmte Fitzwilliam Darcy ihm jedoch zu.

Der Tag brach sonnig und schön an. Nichts am Himmel ließ vermuten, wie schlecht am Vortag das Wetter gewesen war. Je näher die Reisenden dem Ziel kamen umso schweigsamer wurden sie, und zwar alle beide. Es war nicht ganz Mittag, als man auf der Auffahrt vor dem Haus anhielt und ausstieg. Die Dienerschaft hatte sich versammelt und knickste ehrerbietig. Dann wurde eilends das Gepäck der Herren in die entsprechenden Räumlichkeiten gebracht.

Ein spätes Frühstück war vorbereitet worden. Charles stürzte zwei Tassen Tee hinunter und verging sich an den leckeren Obsttörtchen. Fitzwilliam Darcy aß nichts, trank nur sehr langsam und fast wie abwesend eine Tasse Kaffee. „Ich weiß auch nicht", schmatzte Charles unerhörter Weise mit vollem Mund „aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich recht aufgeregt bin. Und dann ist es in der Tat so, dass ich mich nur durch Essen ablenken kann." Er griff nach einer weiteren süßen Leckerei. „Geht es dir auch so, Fitzwilliam?" Dieser blickte ihn nur verständnislos über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse an, setzte erst nach einer ganzen Weile zu einer Antwort an: „Weswegen solltest _du_ aufgeregt sein, Charles?" „Weswegen? Nun hör' mal, wir kommen zum ersten Mal seit fast zehn Monaten wieder hier her und sind gerade im Begriff nach Longbourn aufzubrechen, werden alle dort nach dieser langen Zeit wieder sehen, da fragst du noch?" Charles Bingley musste seine Ohren regelrecht spitzen, um die leise Antwort seines Freundes nicht zu überhören: „Ich habe Miss Elizabeth Bennet in der Zwischenzeit zweimal wieder gesehen!" „Du hast waaas?" rief Charles überrascht und überlaut aus.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen stand Fitzwilliam Darcy von seinem Stuhl auf. „Du hast schon richtig gehört, ich habe sowohl an Ostern bei Tante Catherine als auch vor gut zwei Monaten auf Pemberley Miss Bennet getroffen." „Wa-warum sagst du das erst jetzt?" stotterte Charles. „Meine Güte, weil bislang noch keine Gelegenheit dazu war", antwortete Fitzwilliam ärgerlich. Der Freund machte eine resignierende Geste, schickte aber noch eine Feststellung hinterher: „Irgendwie werde ich nun das Gefühl nicht mehr los, dass hier sehr viele Dinge im Verborgenen liegen." Fitzwilliam nickte ihm knapp zu. „Ich werde mich nun umkleiden, danach können wir gerne den Weg nach Longbourn machen, wenn es dir recht ist." „Wenn es _dir_ recht ist", echote Charles, den Satz aber bedeutungsvoll anders betonend.

Eine halbe Stunde später machten sich beide schweigend auf den Weg. Sie waren übereingekommen, zu Fuß zu gehen, nicht zu reiten, da man so länger Gelegenheit hatte, sich auf die Begegnung mit den Bennets vorzubereiten. Im Geiste, gewissermaßen, und jeder für sich.

Charles war erfüllt von Vorfreude, er freute sich in der Tat auf alle in der Bennet-Familie. Er versuchte, möglichst nicht nur an die Schönheit Jane Bennets zu denken. Er hatte sie nicht vergessen, oh nein! Ganz im Gegenteil, je länger er von Hertfordshire weg war, desto gewisser wurde er sich seiner wahren Gefühle. Er hatte sich im letzten Winter zu schnell überreden lassen, von hier fort zu gehen, ohne sich selbst von der vermeintlichen Gleichgültigkeit Jane Bennets ihm gegenüber zu überzeugen. Er hätte mehr seinen Gefühlen vertrauen und seinen Kopf durchsetzen sollen. War es nun vielleicht zu spät? Womöglich – zu Recht – zürnte ihm Jane Bennet so sehr, dass sie nun gar nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte. Es würde sein Herz brechen. Er blickte plötzlich auf. Ja, er musste herausfinden, ob sie noch an ihm interessiert war. Und sollte dies der Fall sein, dann würde er sich von niemandem mehr dazwischenreden lassen. Sei ein Mann der Tat Charles, sagte er sich.

Mit wesentlich düsterer Miene stapfte Fitzwilliam Darcy durch die Landschaft. Ihm war, als hätte sich ein eiserner Ring um seine Brust gelegt. Er konnte kaum atmen. Er wusste, er würde kaum ein Wort nachher herausbringen. Und ansehen würde er sie auch nicht können. Auch wenn nun die Situation mit Lydia bereinigt war, kam es ihm vor, als lägen ganze Ozeane zwischen ihm und Elizabeth Bennet. Sie waren auseinander gedriftet und die Strömung trug sie immer weiter voneinander weg. Auch wenn man sich noch so anstrengte, um in die andere Richtung zu gelangen, es war hoffnungslos.

Das Haus kam in Sichtweite. Charles warf ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu, er konnte es nicht erwidern. Er verspürte undefinierbare Schmerzen in seinem ganzen Körper, sogar bis in die Haarspitzen. Die Haushälterin empfing die Herren an der Tür und beeilte sich, ihnen voran in die Salon zu stürzen: „Mr. Bingley und Mr. Darcy, Ma'm", meldete sie formvollendet. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Fünf Augenpaare richteten sich auf beide Herren. Bei Fitzwilliam Darcy machte sich eine Panikattacke bemerkbar. Er kämpfte sie tapfer nieder. Charles holte Luft und setzte zu seinem ersten Satz an – und wurde sofort von Mrs. Bennet lautstark nieder geplappert.

Diese Frau schien gar nicht aufhören zu wollen mit ihrem Redeschwall. Es war eigentlich wie immer – mit ihr jedenfalls. Die Mädchen saßen alle sehr ruhig und gefasst im Salon, jede beim Eintreten der Gentlemen mit einer Handarbeit beschäftigt oder aber mit einem Buch in der Hand. Jane Bennet blickte nun ohne Unterlass und mit sehnsuchtsvollen Augen auf Charles Bingley. Dieser wurde immer verlegener, denn Mrs. Bennet fand kein Ende in ihrer Ansprache. Mit keinem Wort hatte sie hingegen Mr. Darcy erwähnt. Seine Anwesenheit wurde von der Hausherrin einfach übergangen.

Wie um ihrer Mutter zunächst einmal Einhalt zu gebieten, fragte endlich Elizabeth Bennet, ob man gedenke, lange hier auf dem Land zu verweilen. Mr. Bingley bedauerte, dass nicht Jane ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte, aber er antwortete höflich, dass man sich nur zur Jagd hier aufhalte. Mrs. Bennet fügte umständlich ihren Kommentar zur Vogeljagd hinzu, lud auch gleich Mr. Bingley dazu ein, ebenfalls hier auf Longbourn noch einige Tiere abzuschießen. Dann wurde die Unterhaltung noch stockender, jedoch hielt es Elizabeth Bennet nicht länger aus, dass Mr. Darcy so geflissentlich übergangen wurde und wandte sich schließlich an ihn direkt: „Geht es ihnen gut, Mr. Darcy?" Er hob überrascht ganz langsam den Kopf und blickte sie für einen kurzen Moment an. „Recht passabel, danke." Mehr brachte er nicht hervor. Er senkte wieder seinen Kopf. Dann hörte er wieder ihre Stimme: „Ich hoffe, das Wetter hält sich für ihre Jagd." Wie aus einem Fluchtimpuls heraus kamen nun die folgenden Worte aus seinem Mund hervor, so dass Bingley ihn mehr als erstaunt ansah: „Ich kehre morgen in die Stadt zurück." Der Satz stand eine kurze Sekunde im Raum, dann glaubte er, sich verhört zu haben, als sie leise erwiderte: „Was, schon?"

Da ergriff Charles Bingley die Initiative und verabschiedete sich rasch von den Damen, er hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig, das Zimmer zu verlassen, floh förmlich hinaus.

Fitzwilliam Darcy blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich knapp zu verbeugen und seinem Freund eilends hinterher zu stürzen.

Der Besuch war ein Fehlschlag auf der ganzen Linie. Draußen holten beide Männer erst einmal tief Luft.

Dann sah Fitzwilliam den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bei Charles. Und er wusste, es war an der Zeit, sich für sein ungerechtfertigtes Eingreifen in die Herzensangelegenheiten des Freundes zu entschuldigen. Die Unterredung dauerte keine Viertelstunde, dann war alles geklärt. Charles Bingley wirkte nun noch nervöser. Er stapfte mit großen Schritten am Seeufer entlang, wild gestikulierend. Er wusste jetzt, was er zu tun hatte. Aber wie sollte er sich erklären? Diesmal erwies sich Fitzwilliam als wahrer Freund und bot – ungeachtet seines eigenen Schmerzes – Hilfestellung bei der Formulierung an. Aber Charles winkte nach dem ersten kläglich Versuch ab, es half eh nichts, er musste da alleine durch. Er richtete sich auf und ging zurück zum Haus.

Zurück blieb ein verzweifelter Fitzwilliam Darcy. Was konnte er noch tun? Nichts mehr! Dass Charles sein Glück gefunden hatte, war kaum noch zu bezweifeln, Jane und er hatten vorhin ja förmlich innerlich geglüht. Der Antrag war wohl nur eine Formsache, Jane würde sofort einwilligen, so viel war sicher.

Aber er sah keinen Silberstreif am Horizont für Elizabeth und sich selbst. Bis auf – ja, bis auf das „Was, schon?" von vorhin. Gut, sie war also enttäuscht, dass er so schnell wieder abreisen wollte (was er eigentlich gar nicht vorgehabt hatte). Aber vielleicht war es nur ein Ausdruck von großer Höflichkeit gewesen. Es musste nichts bedeuten. Es bedeutet nichts, sicher nicht!

Diese Gedanken peinigten ihn. Seine linke Augenbraue wies steil nach oben. Er blickte auf das von der Nachmittagssonne angestrahlte Bennet'sche Anwesen. Dann drehte er sich voller Resignation um und wanderte langsam nach Netherfield zurück. So sehr er Charles sein Glück gönnte, er hätte jetzt auf keinen Fall mit dem Frischverlobten reden können. Er brauchte Zeit zu regenerieren. Beim Dinner würde er noch zur Genüge vom Liebesglück der beiden hören.

Es kam wie er erwartet hatte. Ein aufgeräumter, glückseliger Charles konnte nicht umhin, den ganzen späten Abend lang die Konversation über nur ein einziges Thema zu bestreiten. Fitzwilliam Darcy freute sich wirklich für ihn und Jane, er beeilte sich auch, dem Freund dies mehr als einmal zu versichern. Dennoch blieb er über weite Strecken des Abends schweigsam und in sich gekehrt.

Bedeutete nicht automatisch, wenn Elizabeth nun Charles Schwägerin werden würde, dass damit auch er wieder vermehrt in Kontakt mit ihr treten würde? Nein, er schob diese Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie weit zurück in die hintersten Gefache seines malträtierten Kopfes. Er sah Charles oft wochen-, gar monatelang nicht. Und wenn er nun verheiratet war, würden diese Zusammentreffen sicher noch seltener werden. Er verbrachte seine Zeit überwiegend auf Pemberley und Charles würde sich wohl hier niederlassen, das war auch eine ordentliche räumliche Entfernung. Höchstenfalls würde man hie und da mal in London aufeinander treffen und dann war vermutlich Miss Elizabeth nicht mit von der Partie. Also wozu sich darüber unnötige Gedanken machen.

Trotz dass Charles Bingley vor Glück fast zu zerspringen drohte, er kaum noch an etwas anderes als an seine schöne Verlobte drei Meilen entfernt von ihm denken konnte, merkte er, als der Abend in die Nacht überging, dass mit seinem Freund ganz sicher etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Gewiss, dieser hatte ihm heute gegen Mittag gestanden, dass er seine zukünftige Schwägerin einige Male durch Zufall getroffen hatte, aber was steckte dahinter? So ganz einen Reim auf die Geschichte konnte Charles Bingley sich nicht machen. Er fasste sich ein Herz, heute war eh ein Tag, wo man ihm leicht eine Tapferkeitsmedaille hätte anheften können, und fragte nach: „Fitzwilliam, diese Geschichte mit Elizabeth Bennet und dir, wie soll ich das alles verstehen?" Er zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als der so Angesprochene finster dreinblickend knurrte: „Da gibt es gar nichts zu verstehen! Ich habe sie zufällig getroffen, erst bei meiner Tante, dann während ihrer Reise in die Berge, und damit hat es sich auch schon!"

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen schweigend. Der eine blickte wie hypnotisiert in die Flammen im Kamin, der andere machte sich an der Brandykaraffe zu schaffen. Erneut gab sich Charles Bingley einen Ruck: „Ich möchte dir keinesfalls zu nahe treten, aber ich finde, dass du als mein bester Freund und Trauzeuge mehr Vertrauen in mich setzten solltest. Angesichts meines eigenen Glückes wäre ich froh, wenn es dir in absehbarer Zeit vielleicht auch so ergehen würde. Und Fitzwilliam, verstehe mich bitte jetzt nicht falsch, ich mag nicht immer der schnellste Denker sein, aber hier besteht für mich Grund zu der Annahme, dass du einige Dinge vor mir verbirgst. Oder soll ich morgen darüber mit meiner künftigen Schwägerin reden?"

Mit einem Satz sprang Fitzwilliam Darcy aus dem Sessel auf. „Charles, habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du in deiner Neugier sehr penetrant sein kannst? Es scheint, das liegt bei euch Bingleys in der Familie, da kommt die Verwandtschaft zu deinen Schwestern sehr zum Vorschein." Bingley grinste, nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Darcy hingegen fuhr ohne Punkt und Komma fort, dabei aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab gehend: „Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ja es gibt da durchaus eine Geschichte, die ich dir gegenüber nicht erwähnt habe. Aber wie sollte ich auch, wenn ich mir kaum selbst darüber im Klaren war. Ich habe mich seit vielen Monaten damit herum gequält, und vielleicht hast du Recht, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mich jemandem anvertraue, sonst gehe ich noch daran zu Grunde." Und er fing an, beginnend mit dem Tanzabend vor fast einem Jahr in Meryton, seinem Freund einen umfangreichen Bericht abzugeben.

Erleichtert, dass er sich nun alles von der Seele geredet hatte, nahm er im Sessel wieder Platz und trank sein Brandyglas leer. Da klopfte es an der Tür, ein Lakai trat ein und meldete hastig: „Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Sirs!"

Charles und Fitzwilliam wechselten einen schnellen, verständnislosen Blick, dann stand auch schon die erwähnte Dame kerzengerade im Salon. Sie ließ ihren Blick nur kurz schweifen und kam dann sofort mit ungewöhnlich raschen Schritten auf ihren Neffen zu. „Fitzwilliam, ich wünsche unverzüglich und unter vier Augen mit ihnen zu sprechen!" Dieser erhob sich, küsste der Tante die Hand und antwortete: „Selbstverständlich stehe ich zu ihrer Verfügung Madam, wenngleich ich die überaus ungewöhnliche Stunde ihres Besuches doch einigermaßen überraschend finde." „Das tut rein gar nichts zur Sache", bellte die Tante knapp und fügte mit einem Blick auf die geleerten Gläser auf dem Tisch beißend hinzu „und ich hoffe, Sie sind noch in der Lage, mit mir ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen zu können."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Charles Bingley vom ersten Schreck erholt, hatte sich geziemend vor Lady Catherine verbeugt und bot nun seinen Rückzug an. Er wünschte eine gute Nacht und verließ den Salon umgehend.

Mit stechendem Blick wandte sich Lady Catherine nun an ihren Neffen: „Ahnen Sie, woher ich just in diesem Moment, und wie Sie treffend sagten zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Stunde, komme? Sie ahnen es, oder?" „Tut mir leid, chère Tante, aber ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, Sie werden mir schon Aufklärung darüber geben müssen." „Ich muss", sie betonte das Wort ‚muss' „gar nichts! Sie hingegen müssen mir dringend erklären, wieso sich dieses Subjekt Elizabeth Bennet erdreistet hat, mit mir in einer Art und Weise zu sprechen, die mir noch niemals in meinem Leben untergekommen ist!" Er wurde blass. „Sie haben mit Miss Bennet gesprochen? Wann?" Triumphierend drehte sich seine Tante vollends zu ihm hin. „Das habe ich und zwar ist dies noch keine Stunde her!"

Eine halbe Stunde später rauschte die Dame mit unverhohlenem Zorn aus der Tür, nicht ohne lautstark schimpfend das halbe Haus aufzuwecken. Sie bestieg, weiterhin wüste Verwünschungen murmelnd, die Kutsche, diese fuhr sofort mit Vehemenz an und verließ in hohem Tempo die Auffahrt.

Ein völlig verwirrter Fitzwilliam Darcy fuhr sich müde durch die Haare, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die aufgescheuchte Dienerschaft und ging langsam Schritt für Schritt die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer.

Sein Herzschlag hatte hin und wieder einige Aussetzer, so jedenfalls kam es ihm vor. Mechanisch fing er an, sich zu entkleiden. Seine Bewegungen waren äußerst langsam, wie die eines alten Mannes. Er brauchte fast fünf Minuten, um seine Weste aufzuknöpfen, ein Akt, der sonst in wenigen Sekunden erledigt war. Als er schließlich bis auf Hemd und Hose alles ausgezogen hatte, warf er sich mit einem Seufzer auf sein Bett.

Er war entsetzlich müde, aber die Ereignisse des Tages machten es ihm unmöglich auch nur einen Augenblick der Ruhe zu finden. Sein Puls raste. Die lagunenblauen Augen hefteten sich an den Betthimmel. Er fühlte sich wie im Fieber. War dies nun seine Chance? Er war sich nicht sicher. Aber falls Miss Bennet wirklich all diese Worte gesagt hatte, die ihm vorhin seine Tante vorwurfsvoll wiedergegeben hatte, dann, ja dann…. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wieder und wieder ging er das Gespräch mit Lady Catherine gedanklich durch. Es lief beständig auf das gleiche Resultat hinaus: Er konnte Miss Bennet nicht gleichgültig sein! Sie hätte sich sonst anders geäußert, gerade gegenüber einer Person wie Lady Catherine. Und sie hatte sie so deutlich dadurch brüskiert, dass der Fingerzeig schon mehr als eindeutig war.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm gleich die Decke auf den Kopf fallen würde. Das Zimmer war viel zu eng für seine weit schweifenden Gedanken, er musste hier raus. Sofort! An die frische Luft, jetzt gleich. Tatkräftig sprang er auf, schlüpfte in die Stiefel, nahm den Mantel auf, der über einer Stuhllehne hing und verließ das Zimmer. Während er die Treppe hinunter ging, zog er den Mantel über. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Uhr es war, seine Taschenuhr hatte er oben in seiner Westentasche gelassen. Er öffnete das Portal und ein Schwall von kaltem, extrem feuchtem Nebel kam ihm entgegen. Egal, nur raus!

Er schritt kräftig aus auf dem Kiesweg vor dem Haus. Doch bereits nach wenigen hundert Yards begann er zu frösteln. Er blickte an sich herab. Ein bis zur Brust offenes Hemd und ein nicht richtig zuknöpfbarer Mantel, wunderbar! An seinem Verstand zweifelnd zog er seine linke Augenbraue heftig nach oben. Die Außentemperatur schien bereits deutlich an Minusgrade heranzukommen. Aber er ging unverdrossen weiter, beim Marschieren würde ihm wahrscheinlich etwas wärmer werden.

Die Morgendämmerung war inzwischen soweit fortgeschritten, dass man die Wege bereits erkennen konnte. Nun ging es über Felder und Wiesen, die Stiefel waren schnell durchnässt vom feuchten Gras, der Mantel zeigte deutliche Spuren der Wanderschaft am Saum. Es kümmerte ihn wenig. Fitzwilliam Darcy blicke auf und sah, dass er sich ganz eindeutig auf halben Weg nach Longbourn befand. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte seine Wanderung fort.

Was war zu tun? Er war sich nun fast sicher, dass er nach diesem ausgiebigen Spaziergang, einem guten Frühstück, einem schönen heißen Bad und daraufhin entsprechend umgekleidet, die Familie Bennet aufsuchen und sich dann Miss Elizabeth schlicht und ergreifend zu Füßen werfen würde. Das war die einzige sich ihm bietende Möglichkeit. Schlug diese fehl, war es sein Ruin. Ein erneutes Abweisen würde er nicht ertragen, dann würde er ganz sicher einen Weg finden, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Der Nebel lichtete sich weiter, bald würde auch die Sonne aufgehen. Er blickte nach vorn, in Richtung Longbourn. Weit war er nicht mehr davon entfernt, Zeit gleich umzukehren. Er kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. Verflixt. er würde doch nicht eine Brille brauchen? Er hatte in letzter Zeit schon öfter bemerkt, dass seine Augen anscheinend zur Kurzsichtigkeit tendierten. Nichts als Unzulänglichkeiten, fluchte er im Stillen.

Und doch schien dort eine Gestalt im Nebel auf ihn zuzukommen. Nein, genauer gesagt stand die Person an der Stelle wie festgewachsen. Er kam näher. Sein Mantel flatterte um seine Beine herum. Ihm war entsetzlich kalt, aber er war neugierig, wer da noch so früh am Morgen über die Wiesen spazierte. Und plötzlich brauchte er gar nicht mehr näher an die Gestalt heranzukommen, um zu wissen um wen es sich handelte: Es konnte nur Elizabeth Bennet sein! Er legte mehr Tempo in seine Schritte. Ja, da stand sie wahrhaftig, mit fast offenem Haar, eingewickelt in einen Mantel, der aber schnell preisgab, dass sie darunter nur ein Nachtgewand trug. Mein Gott, sie musste der reinste Eiszapfen sein, dachte er.

Und da wusste er, es würde nichts werden mit dem formellen Besuch auf Longbourn heute Mittag. Es würde jetzt und hier geschehen, so oder so. Er würde all seine Liebe für sie aufzeigen, alles was sich seit langem in ihm aufgestaut hatte. Und natürlich ohne jegliche Vorbehalte. Diesen entsetzlichen Fehler würde er nie wieder begehen. Es hatte – und er vermutete nun stark, dass es auch bei ihr der Fall gewesen sein musste – beiden nur Qual gebracht.

Sie blickte ihm mit großen Augen entgegen. Er stoppte seine Schritte. Sie sahen sich an, Sehnsucht sprach aus ihren sowie aus seinen Augen. Sie öffnete den Mund, ihre Worte klangen so sanft wie ein Windhauch im Sommer: „Ich konnte nicht schlafen." Er schluckte, bevor er mit belegter Stimme antworten konnte: „Ich auch nicht. Meine Tante…". „Ja, sie war hier", erhielt er zur Antwort. Mein Gott, wie sehr er sie liebte. In diesem Moment, seit damals in Meryton - und für immer. Seine Augenlider flatterten leicht. Er nahm kaum noch wahr, was er sagte. Er gab dem ganzen die Wendung, die es schon vor vielen Monaten hätte nehmen sollen. Und er war glücklich darüber, wie sie nun auf all dies reagierte. Er machte einige Schritte auf sie zu, war ihr jetzt sehr nah. Er musste es loswerden, alles was er empfand: „Falls sich ihre Gefühle jedoch geändert haben sollten, so muss ich ihnen sagen, dass Sie mich an Leib und Seele verzaubert haben und ich liebe, liebe, liebe Sie! Und ich wünsche mir, von nun an nie wieder von ihnen getrennt sein zu müssen!"

Er wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf ihre Antwort. Quälend langsam, so schien ihm, verging die Zeit bis zur ihrer Reaktion. Sie stand so nah, dass er ihren Atem spürte, als sie seine Hand aufnahm und die Worte hinhauchte: „Nun, denn…". Dann drückte sie einen Kuss auf seinen linken Handrücken. Es durchfuhr in wie ein Schauer, aber nicht vor Kälte. sondern vor Glück. Die Sonne ging just in diesem Moment auf und warf ihr erstes blasses Licht auf die beiden Liebenden. Er zog sie ganz dicht an sich heran, lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Eine recht ungewöhnliche Verlobung, fand er, aber irgendwie passend.

Alles hat sich zum Guten gewendet, welch ein Segen!

**_THE END_**


End file.
